The Saint's Secret (The Beginning of Turmoil)
by MistressLoki1618
Summary: Fallon Lena MacManus was happy that she was with her brothers. They were always protecting her and keeping her safe. She even becomes part of their issues when they become the Saints. She has to keep her identity a secret if she wants to stay alive. When the Russians find out who she is though, she becomes their prime target to keep the Saints under control.
1. The Day Everything Changed

Fallon Lena MacManus was used to her brothers always being around, it's how big brothers acted. She had been born and raised in Ireland, just like her older twin brothers. Connor and Murphy were the picture of dysfunction with each other, even with Fallon as referee. She did whatever they did; it was how she was raised. When they had decided to come to America, to Boston to be specific, she had been made to come. They refused to leave without her, had the duty of protecting her. She laughed at the idea because they were only a year older than she was. And they had taken to calling her Lena when they were kids because it was easier to say than Fallon. The name had stuck and she went by her middle name. Only when the boys were really upset with her did they use her first name.

The day everything changed for them was like any other day. They went to mass like they did every week; her brothers were always the center of attention. Praying longer than the others, walking to the front of the church to say a prayer before they walked out. It always made Lena a bit self-conscious to do such a thing because all eyes seemed to fall on them, especially on the tall shapely blonde that walked with them. She did it though because it was how she had been raised, she had to do as her brothers did.

After they said their prayer to the large crucifix in the front of the church, they listened to the sermon a bit before they walked outside. They all slide their sunglasses over their eyes as they walked out into the sun. Connor and Murphy lit a cigarette as they got outside and Lena rolled her eyes, "Those things will kill ye, ye know that aye?"

Both boys just grinned at her, ignoring her motherly statement. Connor glanced up at his sister, "Why do ye dress like that te go to church?"

She glanced down at her clothes, they weren't that bad. It was just a black skirt and a green mesh shirt over a white tank top. Their brotherly instincts were just too much at times. She rolled her eyes at him, "Con, ye know I have to go to work soon, and ye always get distracted and wander a bit before ye all go to work."

Murphy nodded, "Lena is right Con. We always do."

Connor turned to scowl at Murphy, "Ye are my twin, ye are supposed to be on my side."

Murphy laughed as Connor swung to hit him and he jumped away. Lena stepped in, "Stop it ye two. Ye are terrible, do ye ever behave?"

Murph grabbed her by the neck and ruffled her hair, "Ye know we don't, Lena."

Lena growled at him, "Hands off the hair, Murph. Ye two idiots have fun; I have to get to work. Ye are coming tonight aye?"

Murphy and Connor had huge goofy grins on their face, "Of course, Lena. It's St. Patrick's Day. It would be sacrilegious if we didn't."

Lena just scoffed as she began to walk towards the bar, "I'll see ye tonight then."

The boys nodded to her and she began her jog to the bar. Lena swung the door open to the bar and walked inside, this place was like a second home for the MacManus'. Doc yelled out, "Lena, ye are early lass."

Lena heard his typical words after he spoke to her and she giggled to herself slightly, "I know Doc, but the boys were being pests. I had to get away while I could."

Doc let out a loud laugh, "I'll tell them ye said that."

Lena shrugged, "What will they do? Nothing."

Doc chuckled as Lena stood in front of the mirror, fixing all the hair that Murphy had pushed out of place. She heard the door open and knew that their first customer of the long day had come and she hurried out of the back. She walked back out to where Doc was, he was getting the guy's drink. Lena helped Doc with the drinks until about 5 when she heard a loud, "LENA!"

Lena rolled her eyes, "Now that everyone knows me name. Sit down and behave yeself."

The boys did as she said and she slid their drinks to them as she made her own. She toasted with her brothers before they all threw their drinks back. About an hour later, Rocco strolled in. Lena smiled at him as her brothers grabbed ahold of him and put him in the stool between them. She was having a good time until Doc decided to tell them some bad news, "I am going to have to close the bar. The Russians are buying everything and won't let me renew the lease."

Lena touched his shoulder, "Why didn't ye tell me sooner?"

Doc shrugged, "Ye can't do anything."

Rocco butted in, "Maybe I can talk to my boss."

Lena slapped her forehead as she shook her head, "Roc, leave it be."

Doc said, "No, no one knows. I want ye all to keep ye traps shut."

Lena frowned at the possibility of losing the place she had worked at for so long. It was close to the actual closing time, even if Doc wouldn't close, so she started to pick up the bottles from the tables. A very large burly man came in, "I am Ivan Checkov, and I need to speak with the old man now."

Murphy tried to appease him with alcohol and Lena stood behind them watching. It didn't work. Ivan told them all to get out now and when they didn't, he grabbed ahold of Lena by her hair. He growled out, "Leave now or I will hurt this girl."

Lena could see the fire in her brothers' eyes, they were livid that he had touched her. Rocco hissed, "Let her go now."

Ivan just laughed before he punched Rocco in the face and Lena screamed, "Rocco!"

Murphy and Connor glanced at each other before they threw themselves at the large man. Lena was thrown to the ground when the boys had surprised Ivan. Doc walked around to get her up off the ground and out of the crossfire. The whole place had turned into a giant bar fight. In the end, they had tied Ivan to the bar and had literally set his ass on fire. Connor and Murphy both growled, "That's for touching Lena."

After they threw his ass out of the bar, the boys walked Lena back to the apartment they shared. She pulled her skirt down and threw it aside, she had shorts on underneath it and they were more comfortable to sleep in. She pulled her over shirt off to sleep in the tank top she had under and she collapsed onto the couch. Murphy looked over at her, "Lena, ye sleep on the bed. I'll take the couch tonight."

Lena glanced at him, "I'm fine Murph. When will ye two learn I'm not glass, I won't break. The couch is fine. Good night boys."

She rolled over to sleep and the boys shared a worried glance at each other. She had never really spoken with anger to them like she had just then.


	2. Scuffle For Life

Lena sat up on the couch the next morning, her dreams hadn't been good and it had affected her sleep. She heard the boys groan as they sat up, barely awake themselves. She laughed slightly at them before their happy morning shattered. The Russian men from the night before burst in the door and they looked pissed.

Ivan stormed over to where Connor was, knocking him in the face with the butt of the gun and he dragged him towards the toilet and he handcuffed him to it. Ivan laughed as Connor struggled to get free, "You get to live and know that we killed your brother and are taking the girl."

One of the goons of Ivan's grabbed ahold of Lena and cuffed her hands, holding her away from her brothers. The goon handed Lena to Ivan as he grabbed Murphy and began to lead him out of the apartment. Connor screamed for them, "Murph! Lena!"

Lena was in a state of shock as she yelled, "Connor!"

Connor continued to yank on the cuffs that held him to the toilet. He had to get away to save his siblings.

The Russians marched Murphy and Lena down to the alleyway. Ivan laughed as he looked at Murphy, who was kneeled in front of him in the trash pile. He smirked, "You get to die and know that we will use the girl. And when I tire of her, I'll give her to my boss to use."

Lena began to shake as she looked at her brother on the ground and Murphy whispered, "It will be alright."

Ivan laughed as he punched her brother and he back handed Lena to the ground. She touched her lip as she tried to sit up and watch Murphy. Murphy glanced up towards the top of the building and Lena followed his eyes and saw Connor at the top of the building. She saw him throw the damn toilet and then jump. The toilet hit Ivan in the head and shattered. Ivan went flying to the trash pile, dead apparently. Then Connor fell on the other guy and sent him flying to the ground. Connor was unconscious on the ground as Lena crawled over to him to check on him, "Connor!" She slapped his face a few times but he didn't get up, but he was still breathing.

Murphy jumped up and grabbed the lid to smack the other guy in the head, killing him from the impact. He then began to scoop up all the weapons and throw them in a bag. After he got all the weapons, Murphy pulled Connor up onto his back because he still hadn't woken up yet. He had jumped off of a very tall building, so his legs hurt a bit and he probably couldn't walk even if he wanted to. Lena took bag as they hurried off to get away from the scene.

They went straight to the hospital run by the church. The nurses worked on Connor and bandaged the wounds he made from pulling on the cuffs. They managed to get the cuffs off both him and Lena. Murphy called Doc and told him to meet them at the hospital. Doc came in and was worried, "What happened to ye?"

Connor shook his head, "It's nothing. We are fine."

Doc said, "An FBI agent came by the bar, gave me this. What are ye going te do?"

Connor scoffed, "Turn ourselves in of course. It was self-defense."

Murphy handed Doc the bag of stuff they had picked off the Russians, "Keep this for us. We will get it when we get out."

Doc nodded as he walked out with the bag. The three of them began to walk towards the police station, but the walk hurt Connor's legs, so the two ended up supporting him between them. As they walked in they heard one of the cops making a joke and Lena scowled, "Oh cause we're Irish, we must love potatoes aye?"

Murphy snickered, "Ye would have better luck with a beer."

The cop cursed as all eyes fell on them standing by the door. Lena felt more than a little self-conscious as the men stared at her. The man standing at the end in a suit said, "This way."

He showed them to an interrogation room and they sat down. Lena sat in the corner as the agent said, "We will record this."

Murphy stopped him as he spoke to Connor in Russian, "What do we tell him about the guns and money?"

Connor replied in Russian, "We just got up and left. Bum must have rolled them before the police got there. And we don't say anything about Lena. No one can know she is related to us."

Both of them looked towards her and she nodded as she sat quietly in the corner. She knew that they didn't want her to answer anything, they just wanted her to stay out of it, even if she had been smack dab in the middle of it.

As the interview continued, the cop become enamored by them. He said, "You are fluent in Russian?"

Her brothers began to mess with the cop then, speaking in all the different languages. They spoke quite a lot; Irish, Spanish, Italian, French, Russian. The cop was amazed by it, he couldn't believe they had such simple jobs when they were obviously so smart. The man then turned to her, "Who is she?"

Connor spoke loudly, "She isn't part of this. She just helped us get here."

The cop nodded but he didn't seem to believe them. A cop came in to say the reporters were fluttering about outside the station like bugs wanting to know what happened. The boys asked, "Can we stay here for now?"

The agent nodded, "Yes, that's fine."

The agent walked out to go talk to the reporters and the cop showed the three of them to the holding cell in the back. Lena sat away from all the men as her brothers played cards with them. Rocco came stumbling in with a pile of clothes in his hands. He dropped the clothes to pull out the rosaries that were hidden under his shirt. He handed the two to her brothers and she looked down at her own. She had worn it to bed last night like she did on nights that she missed home. Rocco pulled out the woman's clothes from the pile and he walked over to hand them to Lena. He saw the busted lip and bruise on her cheek, "Are you alright, Lena?"

Lena nodded as she snatched the clothes from his hands and slid them over the ones she had on. Connor said, "Rocco, we need ye te take Lena with ye."

Rocco's mouth fell, "You can't be serious. You know Donna won't be happy about that."

Murphy slapped the back of Rocco's head, "It don't matter. She needs someone te keep her safe. Let her go with ye."

Lena's mouth was slightly agape, "Just getting rid of me?"

Connor and Murphy both looked sad, "Lena, that's not it. They will be after us now."

Lena just looked at the floor as she followed Rocco out of the cell.


	3. Family Sticks Together

Rocco took Lena back to his apartment for that night. She walked inside and didn't see Donna anywhere, which was a good thing. The woman was one of the biggest pests ever, always screeching about everything. Lena plopped down on the couch as her mind processed the mornings events. Rocco saw the look on her face and he waved his hand in front of her, "Lena, are you alright?"

She slowly raised her eyes to his, "A giant Russian man tied one of me brothers te a damn toilet. He took the other one with him downstairs te shoot in the face in the alley. Told him he was going te 'use' me and when he was tired of me, he would give me te his boss. I'm just fucking peachy, Roc."

Rocco sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder, "Nothing will happen to you while me and the boys are around."

Lena glared, "Did ye miss the part where me brothers are in a cell?"

Rocco was silent but then said, "But they will get out. They aren't keeping them."

Lena shoved Rocco away, "Just go away. Leave me be. Can I use ye phone?"

Rocco stood up to get the phone for her and then he walked outside to smoke a cigarette. Lena dialed her mother's number. She heard a scratchy Irish accent on the other end and she smiled, "Hi Ma."

Her mother exclaimed, "Fallon, darlin, is that ye?"

Lena sighed at her mother using her first name, she always did. She said, "Aye Ma, its me."

Her mother asked, "Fallon, what's wrong?"

Lena started to cry, "I miss ye Ma. I wish I could come back home."

Her mother comforted her, "Fallon, sweetie, it's better that ye are there with ye brothers. They will take care of ye."

Lena sighed, "I know, Ma. But I miss Ireland. And I think the boys are in trouble."

Her mother was quiet but then finally said, "Well whatever trouble they get in, ye know they will keep ye out of it and they will protect ye if ye get mixed in it."

Lena simply said, "Alright Ma. I gotta go."

Her mother said, "Ok, good bye Fallon. Be sure te make the boys call me sometime."

Lena chuckled, "Ok Ma, bye."

Lena ended the call and put the phone down on the table. Her mother hadn't helped calm her nerves very much, but it had been good to hear her voice again. Lena curled into the couch, she had no idea that Rocco had heard her talking to her Ma.

The next morning, Lena knew her brothers were going to leave the police station. She wanted to go to see them but Rocco told her that she couldn't, she had to stay safe and away for now. Rocco had to deliver a package to the Don of the Mafia, Yakavetta, so He escorted Lena to McGinty's, where she would be safe for now, until he was done. He didn't want her anywhere near Yakavetta.

She sat in McGinty's with Doc as she waited for Rocco to come back and get her. She began to drink and drink with Doc, and by the time Rocco came back, she was trashed. Rocco come in quickly, "Ok, Lena, let's go."

Lena giggled as she fell off the stool and Rocco watched her, "Are you drunk, Lena?"

Lena just giggled again and Rocco's mouth fell, "Lena, your brothers are going to kill me. Come on sweetheart. We need to get back to the apartment, eventually the boys will call."

Rocco carried her to his apartment and laid her out on the couch. She was fighting consciousness as she squinted to see Rocco getting dressed. She whispered, "Roc, what are ye doing?"

He walked over to her and stroked her hair, "It's nothing. You just get some sleep Lena."

Lena watched him walk out and her curiosity won out. She fished around the apartment until she found one of Rocco's guns and then she went after him. She got up to follow him, getting a cab and driving up town a bit as he walked. He was at a hotel in town, and Lena was confused why he would be here. She followed him quietly up to a certain room and he knocked on the door and said, "Room service."

Two hands grabbed him and pulled him into the room. She was worried about who had grabbed him so she ran towards the room and listened on the door. All she heard was silence so she burst in, with the gun pointed at the two men in black, "Ye let him go now."

One of the guys spoke, "Awe, Roc, ye were supposed te keep her away and safe."

Lena dropped the gun, "Connor? What the fuck?"

Lena looked around the room and saw all the dead men and she wondered what the hell her brothers had gotten into. Connor and Murphy pulled off their mask to look at their sister, "Lena, its ok. God told us to do this."

Lena screeched, "God told ye te kill people."

Murphy nodded, "The bad ones, who deserve it."

Lena just shook her head, she didn't think any of this was right. Connor smacked Rocco on the back of the head, "Ye let Lena get ahold of a gun. What is wrong with ye?"

Rocco put his hands up in defense, "I thought she was asleep when I left. She drank quite a bit when I left her at the bar earlier."

Lena inquired, "Why would ye even do this? Besides God telling ye te."

Connor looked serious now, "Because they get away with too much. Those goons that came te the apartment probably would have got away with killing us. The Mafia gets away with hurting people every day, Lena."

Murphy continued, "And they shouldn't get te. They should be held accountable just the same as others."

Lena rolled her eyes, "And killing them is the answer. How bout just throwing them in jail?"

Both of them shook their heads, "Won't work. They never get caught."

Lena glanced around the room again, of all the men her brothers had killed. They were right, none of these men deserved to live, not if they were working for Yakavetta. She knew this wouldn't end well for her brothers though, there had to be an end. She said, "Fine. Maybe ye are right."

Connor said, "We are. But there is a catch, ye have te stay out of it. They can't find out who ye are, or ye're connection te us."

Murphy nodded in agreement with Connor, "No one can know the Saints have a baby sister."

Lena just nodded grimly as she followed them out of the hotel room to head to Rocco's place.


	4. Discussing the Job

They took a cab back to Rocco's place. They sat down at the table and her brothers began their monologue. They explained to Rocco about how all the evil people always get released from prison when they shouldn't be allowed to. Everything they said made complete sense, she just had to decide if it was right. As she continued to listen, she heard Murphy refer to them as a 7-11. Lena burst out laughing, "Ye two are nothing like a 7-11."

Connor snickered, "I think it fit very well."

Lena rolled her eyes, "Ye would. Ye are helping him in this. Ye two are always together in anything."  
Both of them eyed her, "But ye know its right."

Lena shook her head, "I can't say it is right, but hell I know these people deserve it."

Murphy pleaded with her, "Come on Lena. Ye have to agree this is right. We told ye God told us te do it."

Lena yelled, "Well God didn't give me the memo boys. Maybe I should call Ma, she always knows what is right."

Both of her brothers faces drained of color, "No, Lena. Don't call Ma. Don't tell her."

Lena reached for the phone and Murphy slapped it away from her. It fell off the table and she dived for it. Both of her brothers dived after her, screeching, "Don't do it Lena."

Lena squiggled out from under her brothers and ran in another room and closed the door. She dialed her mother's number, "Ma?"

Her mother asked, "Fallon? Ye calling again girl? How is ye Ma supposed to get anything done?"

Lena spoke quickly as her brothers pushed on the door, "Goddamn it Lena. Don't!"

Her mother said, "Tell them Lord's name."

Lena yelled through the door, "Ma says don't use the Lord's name."

Lena giggled as she heard them say sorry very quietly but then continued to push on the door. Her mother asked, "So what is wrong Fallon?"

Lena said, "The boys got in some trouble. They say God gave them a job, and I don't rightly agree with it. I don't think that God would…"

Her mother cut her off quickly, "Fallon Lena MacManus, if God told ye brothers te do something, then it is the right thing te do. Don't ye dare question it girl."

Her brothers finally got the door open and Lena fell to the ground, knocking the phone from her hand. Murphy grabbed it quickly as Connor held Lena back, "Hello Ma."

Lena struggled against Connor to get back to the phone as she heard Murphy's side of the conversation, "Yes Ma. We always take care of Lena."

"No Ma, her name is Lena. She would kill us if we called her Fallon."

"Yes Ma, God told us te do this. Nothing will happen te us. Or te Lena."

Murphy put the phone down on the bed as he walked over to Lena and took her from Connor, "Ma wants te talk te ye."

Connor walked over to grab the phone, "Hi Ma."

"Yes we are doing fine Ma. Lena is homesick? She hasn't told us that." Connor's eyes fell on her and she felt self-conscious suddenly.

"Yes Ma, we will be sure to visit soon. Bye…Wait Ma."

There was a pause on the phone, then Connor asked, "Will ye please tell us?"

Lena could hear their mother's chuckle from the other end. Connor scowled as he hung up the phone. He looked at Murph, "Twenty seven years and the woman still won't tell us."

Lena laughed as she pulled away from Murph and sat back at the table with Rocco. Both of her brothers eyed her, "What is so funny Lena?"

Lena grabbed a beer and chugged it and slammed the can down on the table, "I know the secret."

Murphy flew at Lena, tackling her to the ground. He hovered over her, "Ye have te tell us Lena."

Lena shoved him over and jumped up as Connor came running at her. She ducked behind Rocco, "I won't tell ye anything. I'm more scared of Ma than of ye two. She would kill me if she couldn't hold that over ye anymore."

Rocco looked between all of them, "Come on guys. Let's just have a good time." He leaned closer to Connor and Murphy, "Maybe being drunk will loosen her tongue."

Lena glared, "I heard that."

As the night dragged on, they forgot everything from the previous days. They were just having a good time with each other. They were scarfing down pizza and beer. When they ran out of beer, Connor pulled out a whiskey bottle. Lena saw the whiskey and asked, "Connor, ye are going te share aye?"

Connor scowl, "Get ye own Lena."

Lena's mouth dropped as she leapt over the table to grab the bottle. He laughed as he held it just out of her reach, "Come on, reach for it."

Lena pouted, "Ye aren't very nice te ye baby sister."

She sat back in her seat next to Murph, still pouting. Connor sighed as he handed her the bottle and she took a large swig from it before passing it to Murph. Murphy handed it back to Connor as he began to replay their incident in the hotel. He was laying across the table upside down with his gun in his hand. Lena laughed as she smacked him lightly, "Get ye ass off the table."

He slid off the table and back in his seat. Rocco, who had been processing everything the boys had said seemed to get very worked up now. He meant to slam his hand down on the table, but it landed on the gun, setting it off. It shot his girlfriend's cat. They all flew up out of the seats and scurried to the far side of the room. Connor and Murphy both had their hands on Lena's shoulders, as if making sure she was alright. Then Rocco asked the stupidest question, "Is it dead?"

Lena smacked him in the back of the head, "Its fucking splattered all over the damn wall, what do ye fucking think?"

Rocco shut his mouth quickly and they all began to quickly scrub the wall. They had to make sure to get rid of all the evidence of the cat being all over the wall before Donna saw it. Once they got it clean, they all began to slowly fall to a spot and drift to sleep. Lena got the couch because they were all being nice. Rocco was half on a bean bag in the corner and her brothers were passed out on the kitchen floor.


	5. Getting to Work

Lena stretched as she got up from the couch. She kicked the three guys, "Get ye lazy asses up."

They groaned as they slowly got up. Connor went out first, jonesing for a cigarette already. She followed Rocco out, knowing Murphy would be behind him shortly. She sat down on the ground as she listened to Connor and Rocco talk. Connor tried to tell Rocco that the Mafia had set him up, but he wouldn't listen. He got angry and grabbed a hold of Connor, which caused Lena to jump up. Connor shook his head at her, "I can handle it Lena."

Murphy came strolling out, "Ye tell him?"

Connor nodded and then Murph turned to Rocco. Rocco just became angry again and stormed away from them. Murphy screamed, "Don't cry te us when ye are dead!"

Lena sighed as she watched him walk off, "Maybe we shouldn't have pushed so hard."

Murphy scowled, "No he needed te know. He should trust us."

Lena nodded, "But still, aren't ye worried?"

Both of them said, "Aye."

Connor put his arm around her, "Let's go back inside and wait for him."

It was a bit later when the phone rang and Murph answered it. It was Rocco. He asked if anyone called for him but Murph said no. Rocco then hung up. Lena looked at Murph, "What was that about?"

Murph shrugged, "I got no fucking idea."

They sat at the table going through their stuff when the door flung open and two women walked in. Lena looked up to see Donna and Ravey come in, glaring at her. Donna asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Lena just said, "I'm with them."

The two sat down and ignored them. A bit after that, Rocco burst in screaming and grabbing shit. The boys kept yelling, "Rocco, what is it?"

He was just mumbling, not really answering anybody. Donna kept screaming at Rocco about her stupid cat. Rocco finally snapped, getting in Donna's face. Both of the women were terrified of Rocco waving around the gun screaming at them. Lena tried to calm Rocco down so he wouldn't needlessly hurt the two trashy women. Lena pleaded, "Rocco, please calm down and tell us what is wrong."

Rocco screamed, "We got to get out of here."

As Rocco ran towards the door, Lena grabbed her jacket and boots and followed her brothers out after Rocco. She got into the back with Rocco as the boys were in the front. Rocco started to explain about what had happened and what they should do. He had went into a deli and shot everyone inside, they were Mafia people. He was very upset that Vincenzo was not in the deli and he told the boys where he would be that night. Connor debated whether they would kill him or not, but ultimately they decided to.

Rocco said he would be at a seedy strip joint in a certain booth. The boys refused to allow Lena to be in on it so they made her wait at the back door for them. She stood outside the door, just waiting for her brothers to finish. She heard Connor, "What the fuck are ye doing?"

Lena peeked into the door to see what was going on and Murphy saw her, "Get back outside Lena."

Lena huffed as she went back out the door to wait. Her brothers came strolling out a few minutes later with Rocco not too far behind. Lena asked, "We all done here?"

They nodded as they went towards the car so they could leave. It was late when they left the strip joint, so they slept for a few hours inside the car. Connor and Murphy slept in their seats and Rocco leaned against the window. Lena fell against Rocco in the back seat.

A couple of hours later, they stretched to wake up. Lena was still exhausted though so they had to smack her awake. She flew upright, "What the fuck ye son of a bitch?"

Both her brothers mouths fell open, "Wow ye have a foul mouth Lena."

Lena rubbed her head, "Sorry. I'm just fucking tired."

Murphy nodded, "It's alright Lena."

She groaned, "I'm starving. Let's get some food."

They smirked as they drove to a small place to eat. The food was wonderful for starving Lena and Connor watched her, "Did ye eat enough, good Lord Lena."

Lena said, "Lords name, Con."

Connor looked ashamed, "Sorry."

Rocco began to tell the guys about this creepy guy he had to drive around once. The man had killed a whole family and burned all the evidence. This man sounded like he was more than worthy of being killed by the Saints. The boys agreed that he would be their next target without much persuasion. Their eyes then fell on Lena and Murph asked, "What about Lena?"

Connor thought about it for a moment and didn't have an answer. Lena said, "Just let me go with ye."

Connor yelled, "No."

Lena sighed, "I'll take care of the car. I won't leave it. Is that ok?"

Connor and Murphy exchanged a look then said, "Ok but ye don't leave the car. And ye put ye hair up so ye don't look like a girl."

Lena nodded and said, "Let's do this then."

They got a van to drive over to this man's house. Lena had her hair piled up inside a hat as she sat in the driver's seat as the guys got out the back. Lena said, "Be careful please."

Both of her brothers kissed her on the head, "God will protect us, Lena. Don't ye worry."

Lena watched them go towards the house and sneak in. She knew it would be a little bit before they came back out to the van so she propped her feet up on the dash to wait. She began to worry when it had been like thirty minutes, so she opened the door to get out. That's when she saw him. There was an older man wearing a hat and all black, that couldn't be good. At that moment, the guys came out the front door. Lena panicked as she saw the man pull out guns, "Watch out!"

The twins turned to see their sister screaming and saw the man with the guns. The man turned to the voice and fired at her. Connor screamed, "Get down!"

Lena ducked next to the van as she heard the bullets firing between her brothers and the man. She could hear Rocco screaming to, which worried her. When the bullets stopped, she peeked around the van to see the man running the other way. She saw the blood coming from her brothers and she ran over to them. They cleaned the blood and grabbed the bags. Lena and Murph helped Connor to the van as Rocco ran behind them screaming about losing a finger.


	6. Being the Loyal Sister

Lena got the guys in the van quickly as she sped away. There was blood everywhere and she wondered if any of them were ok. Lena squeaked, "Are ye all ok?"

Connor groaned, "Just get te Rocco's place."

Lena sped to the apartment, praying they would all be ok. Once they got there, Lena and Murph rushed Connor up to the apartment as Rocco ran behind them. Thankfully Donna and Ravey weren't there.

Lena was almost in tears as she asked, "What do I do?"

Connor moaned in pain, "Get the bullets out and cauterize it."

Lena gulped as she went to grab a knife from the drawer. She worked on Murph's arm first, carefully maneuvering the knife to get the bullet out. Then she moved on to Connor's leg, hoping she didn't cause more damage. Murph heated up the iron as they burned the stub of Rocco's missing finger as Lena and Connor held him. He gripped Connor's hand tightly as he screamed in agony. Then they handed the iron to Rocco as Murph and Lena held Connor. Connor screamed in pain as Rocco pressed the iron to his leg wound. Then it was Murphy's turn and Connor and Lena held him. He squirmed across the table as Rocco burned it, hollering in pain.

Lena then took to bandaging their wounds and making sure they would heal right. She then looked at the bloody table and she grabbed a rag and started to clean up all the blood. The guys watched the news report about their latest job and their conversation fell on Agent Smecker. Rocco said that he was a liability and should be dealt with but the boys did not agree. Connor very adamantly said, "No, he isn't te be touched."

Lena threw the towel in the sink to rinse it as she said, "But what if he turns ye in?"

Murph shook his head, "We don't think he will. He let us off on the Russian thing."

Lena sighed, "I hope ye two are right."

Rocco then said, "Who the hell was that guy that was waiting for us when we came out?"

Both the boys said, "I have no fucking idea, but he sure seemed pissed."

Connor's eyes then bored into Lena, "Ye were supposed te stay in the car. Ye almost got shot Lena."

Lena scoffed, "Are ye serious? I had te warn ye. Nothing happened te me so ye don't need te worry."

Murph joined in, "But it could have. We never would have forgiven ourselves and Ma certainly wouldn't forgive us."

Lena's anger came out, "I am 26 years old boys. Only a year younger than ye two. I'm not glass, stop behaving as if I will break if I do anything te help."

Rocco put his hand on her shoulder, "They are just worried for their baby sister, Lena."

Lena let out a long breath, "I know Roc, but I'm not fragile. Ye all seem te forget I'm a MacManus too."

Connor grabbed his sister around the shoulders, "How could we forget it, ye never let us."

Lena huffed as she walked towards the bathroom. She was about to step in the shower when she heard a knock on the bathroom door. She wrapped a towel around herself as she opened it to see Rocco. She raised an eyebrow at him, "Something ye need Roc?"

He gulped as he said, "Just making sure you had everything you need."

She nodded, "Aye Roc, I do. Thanks."

She was about to close the door but he asked, "You sure?"

She rolled her eyes and she heard her brothers, "If ye don't get away from her in the shower, we will have te kill ye Roc."

He scurried away from the bathroom and she closed the door. She dropped the towel and stepped into the shower. She leaned against the shower wall as blood ran off her skin, her brothers and Rocco's blood. She began to frantically scrub herself to get the offending substance off her. Once she was satisfied that she was clean, she stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel. She dried off and threw her clothes back on as she walked out. She saw that Rocco and Murph were passed out but she saw Connor sitting out on the fire escape with a cigarette.

She climbed out the window to sit with him, taking a cigarette. She lit it as she put it to her lips, inhaling softly. Connor watched his sister with wonder, "Ye don't smoke Lena, so what are doing?"

Lena just smiled sadly, "Figured I should take up all MacManus traits."

Connor eyed his sister with worry, "Lena, what's going on?"

She learned against her brother as she took deep drags from her cigarette, "I'm worried Con. I feel like something bad is going te happen."

Connor put his arm around her, "Nothing will happen, Lena. Have some faith."

Lena just nodded knowing it was an endless battle. She put her cigarette out and said, "I'm going te get some sleep. I have to be at least half alive for church in the morning."

He smiled at her as she went back in the window and sprawled out on the couch. She was asleep quickly and before she knew it, it was time to get up in the morning. Her dream had left her sleep very restless and unfulfilling. Connor shook her lightly, "Lena, wake up. We got te get to church."

She whined as she stood up and followed Connor out the door. This time Rocco was driving so she fell in the back with Murphy. He had to keep poking her awake, "Lena, do ye ever get any sleep at night?"

She mumbled at him, "No."

Once they reached the church, Murphy helped her out of the back seat. She looked up at the sun as she blinked a bunch and the three of them made their way to the church. As they kneeled in their pew, Lena's mind flashed to her dream she had just had. She remembered the blood on her hands and the voice telling her she had to be strong. She just wondered what the hell it meant because it sure didn't cure her fear that something bad would happen.

She opened her eyes a moment between her prayers and she saw Rocco push inside the confessional with the priest. She nudged Connor, "Roc just went in with the priest."

Connor jumped up to go figure out what he was doing and Lena followed behind him. Lena listened at the door to the person who was speaking with the priest, it was that cop. When she heard him get up to leave, she stepped behind the box so he wouldn't see her. Then she saw Connor come out, smacking Roc in the back until he was outside the church.

They sat out on the steps while the boys smoked a cigarette, then Connor decided to make a phone call. He called Smecker, told him they were doing Yakavetta that night. Lena wasn't sure about talking to the cops but she just didn't want her brothers to end up in jail.


	7. The Job That Destroyed Everything

They were ready when night came around. Lena would be in the car again, waiting for them to come out. The guys would all go in and do the job. Lena stared at her brothers as they situated things in the van. She said, "Ye know we don't have te do this."

Murphy looked confused, "Ye know we do."

Lena begged, "Please don't do this, I have a bad feeling."

Connor patted her shoulder, "It will be alright, Lena."

She sighed, knowing it was useless to try to persuade them to not do this. She piled her hair up and put the hat over. As the guys got out to go, Lena stepped out too, "Be careful."

Both of her brothers once again kissed her on the forehead, but Rocco didn't. He flat out leaned forward and swept her into his arms as he sealed them together with a kiss. When he released her, her mouth was agape with shock, as we're her brothers. Rocco laughed, "I've wanted to do that for years, figured I should in case anything happens."

The boys shock then turned to protective aggression, "What the hell Roc? Who said ye could touch our sister?"

Rocco just shrugged and Lena said, "No harm done boys. Just get this over with."

They nodded as they made their way to sneak into Yakavetta's house. Lena sat in the car but then a man tapped on the glass. She rolled down the window, "Can I help ye?"

The man asked, "What are you doing out here boy?"

Lena smirked, at least her disguise had worked, "Just waiting on someone."

The man scowled, "I need you to come with me."

Lena shook her head, "No."

He pointed a gun at her, "Get out now!"

She gulped as she slowly got out and pressed the gun to her back as he led her to the house. He pushed her inside and the others asked, "Who the hell is that?"

The man who had her said, "I think he is with them."

Yakavetta came towards them and clapped a pair of cuffs on her and then led her to a hidden room. She shook slightly as her eyes fell on the guys, cuffed to chairs in the room. Yakavetta asked, "Do you know this one?"

The guys shook their heads and Yakavetta chuckled, "I think you are lying."

He held his gun against Rocco's hand and asked, "You sure you don't know him?"

Rocco shook his head and Yakavetta fired the gun. Rocco screamed in pain as the boys screamed out their anger. Lena's anger came out at that moment and she launched herself at Yakavetta. He slammed his gun to her head and she crumpled to the crowd. Yakavetta gave his men a signal to beat her so they began to kick her in the ribs. As she squirmed in pain, her hat fell off her head. Her long blonde hair fell out and gasps came from the men. Lena looked up at her brothers and saw their anger, she hoped they would all be ok.

Yakavetta left her on the ground as he went outside the door to talk to his men. When he came back in, he didn't say a word. He just somehow gun at Rocco's chest and fired. Lena screamed as she tried to reach for him from her spot on the ground. Yakavetta walked out, closing the door behind him.

Lena could hear Murphy talking to Rocco as he slowly faded. Lena was sobbing and cringing in pain each time a sob racked her body. She knew she had to have at least a few broken ribs. She reached her cuffed hands up to touch her head, her fingers came back bloody. Her mind shifted to her dream, and then to the words spoken to her. She had to be strong.

Since they were left in the room alone, the boys began to work on getting out of the chairs and cuffs. Connor had to break Murph's hand so he could slide it from the cuff. Once both boys were free, they flew to Lena's side and tried to comfort her. She touched their hands as she said, "Have...te...pray."

They nodded as they began to pray over Rocco's body, letting Lena say it slowly with them. Then another voice joined them and Lena strained to see who this man was. The boys turned with their guns aimed at the mysterious man. Lena began to fade into unconsciousness from the pain, but Murph tapped her on the cheek, "Ye got te stay awake Lena. Ye could have a concussion."

Lena groaned, "The pain is horrible."

Connor leaned over her taking her hand in his, "Ye will be alright. Murph, we have te get her to Smecker or someone so she can be taken te the hospital."

The mysterious man leaned closer to her on the ground, "Is that Fallon?"

Lena craned her head to try to see who the hell this man was and how he knew her. She tried to speak but it came out shushed and hoarse, "Who the hell are ye?"

Murphy and Connor said, "Lena, it's Da."

Lena lifted her eyes to him and saw the blue eyes of the MacManus' staring back at her. She tried to reach her hand up to him and he held both her hands in his, "My poor daughter. Ye grew up so beautiful Fallon."

Lena tried to smile, "Ma raised me right."

As they had their heartfelt reunion, an unlikely person walked in dressed as a woman. He had left the wig on the ground when he had been knocked out. The boys started to laugh, "What the hell are ye wearing Smecker?"

Smecker smirked, "It was a disguise to get in here. I was coming to warn you but you found out the hard way."

He looked down to see Lena on the ground, "Does she need a hospital?"

Connor nodded, "Aye, she does. We need ye te get her there and make sure she has a new name."

Smecker sighed, "You won't tell me who she is?"

They all shook their heads, "We will tell ye when the time is right."

Smecker nodded as he said, "Get out of here now so I can call this in. I'll make sure she is taken care of."

The boys looked down at Lena, "Smecker will take care of ye. We will phone ye when we can. We love ye."

Their dad gazed at his daughter as he pushed her hair from her face, "I love ye. We will see ye again soon."

All three of them leaned down to press a kiss to her head. She tried to muster a smile but it didn't work well. She watched them walk away and Smecker leaned down to her, "I have to call this in. I will be back in a minute."

She nodded as he walked out to phone the others. He came back on a few minutes later and sat down beside her, "The ambulance is coming. Just stay awake. What should I say is your name?"

She spoke in a whisper, "Lena."

He nodded and just sat there keeping her company while they waited for the ambulance. Once it got there, the others cops looked at Smecker, "What happened?"

He shushed them, "We will discuss it later. This woman needs a hospital. She was a victim of Yakavetta."

The guys loaded her into the ambulance and rushed her to the hospital.


	8. In the Hospital All Alone

Lena woke up in the hospital with her side screeching with pain as she tried to sit up. She glanced up quickly as she heard a voice, "Miss Petrov, I wouldn't suggest getting up just yet. You had quite a few broken ribs and a concussion."

Lena glanced at the man with confusion, "You look confused Miss Petrov. You do remember who you are right? Miss Lena Petrov?"

Lena nodded, "Yes of course. Sorry, I'm a bit disoriented."

The man nodded, "That's understandable, Miss Petrov. So tell me how you are feeling."

Lena eyed him, "Who are ye?"

He chuckled as he slapped himself lightly in the forehead, "I'm so sorry. I completely forgot, I'm Dr. Drakos. I'm your doctor."

Lean smiled, "Oh ok. I am feeling fine, just a bit of pain. I am ready te get out of here. Hospitals creep me out."

He sighed, "I'm sorry to be the one to say this, but we can't let you leave Miss Petrov. There are police officers outside your door to keep you protected. I was told that you were a victim of Yakavetta's and that you are the one they need to put him away this time."

Lena scoffed, "Ye can't be serious? They want me te be the witness? Oh fuck."

The man laughed slightly, "There is supposed to be a cop coming to talk to you. You just rest until he gets here Miss Petrov."

Lena smiled at him, he was very handsome and she couldn't help but notice. She smiled widely, "Call me Lena, please."

He grinned back at her, "Of course, if you call me Demetri."

Lena stared at his beautiful blue grey eyes as she bit her lip slightly. She shouldn't be flirting with anyone right now, but she couldn't help herself. The phone in her room rang suddenly and she leaned over to answer it, cringing as she did from pain. She answered, "Hello?"

She heard Connor's voice on the other end, "Lena?"

Lena turned to Demetri, "Can ye please excuse me? This call is important and private."

He nodded as he said, "I'll be back later to check on you." Then he left the room.

She said into the phone, "Yeah, it's me."

He asked, "Are ye alright?"

She cringed as she moved, "As well as can be expected. Doc told me I have a few broken ribs and a concussion."

Connor growled, "He will pay fer this."

She sighed, "I don't think that's a good idea."

Connor said, "Did anyone tell ye what Smecker plans?"

Lena hissed, "Ye mean te use me as a witness, yes I was told. It's why I can't fucking leave."

Connor inhaled sharply, "Smecker will be coming te talk te ye soon. Ye need te tell him who ye are."

Lean gasped, "I think that is a really bad fucking idea."

He said, "It isn't. Do as I say Lena, he can protect ye."

She growled as she slammed the phone down with a scowl. Her stupid asshole of a brother really thought she should tell someone who she was? Was he fucking insane? She really needed a damn cigarette now, just because she could. She grabbed her side as she slowly walked towards the door but there were two men outside, "Sorry miss, but you can't leave the room. It's for your safety."

She rolled her eyes as she walked over to the window with her hand still on her side. Broken ribs really hurt like a fucking bitch. She was still staring out the window when she heard her door open and she turned her head to see Smecker, "What is it ye want?"

Smecker said, "I was told that you already know I want you to be a witness for Yakavetta's trial so I can put him away."

Lena nodded, "Yes I heard that."

He smirked, "So do you like your name Miss Petrov?"

Lena scowled, "Ye made me Russian…..hell no I don't like it."

Smecker laughed, "Well I'm so sorry if I knew who you were I might be able to help better."

Lena walked over to him slowly, still holding her ribs, "I want a cigarette, and ye are a cop, so ye can take me outside."

Smecker nodded as he grabbed the wheelchair, "Sit. I won't have you hurting yourself walking around."

Lena grabbed her cigarettes and then plopped into the chair. Smecker wheeled her out and towards the elevator. Once they were outside, she took a deep breath as if she felt better. She spoke quietly, "I hate hospitals."

Smecker said, "As soon as your wounds are better, you will be allowed out."

Lena glanced around before she decided to actually get to the point of them being outside. She didn't see anyone near them so she pulled out a cigarette, lit it and took a long drag, "So ye want te know who I am?"

Smecker nodded, "It would help a lot."

Lena asked, "How are the boys?"

Smecker eyed her with scrutiny, "They are fine, just broken bones in their hands."

Lena smiled, "That's good. I got the brunt of it."

Smecker wore a look of confusion, "Are you with one of them?"

Lena looked disgusted, "No, I'm their baby sister."

She watched Smecker's mouth fall, "Excuse me? You're their sister?"

She smirked, "My real name is Fallon. The boys call me Lena because it's my middle name and it was easier for them te say when we were young. I'm only a year younger."

Smecker shook his head, "Why are you telling me this now?"

She glanced up at him from the chair, "The boys told me te."

Smecker just shook his head in exasperation, "Great, there is another one of you. Well either way, I will put you on the stand to testify, but you will be Lena Petrov when you do."

Lena nodded, "I understand. I'm willing to help until the boys need me back again."

Smecker held his hand out, "Well it's very good to meet you Lena."

She giggled, "Ye too, Agent Smecker."

He wheeled her back inside as she threw her cigarette butt to the ground. He took her back to her room and even helped her back into her bed. He handed her his card, "When you are well enough to leave the hospital, you give me a call."

Lena nodded, "Will do. Thank you."

He smiled as he walked out.


End file.
